Improvements to food products can include, for example, improving the mouthfeel, flavor, look, and/or shelf-life of a product, reducing calories, and keeping raw material production costs low. To achieve these improvements in food products, food manufacturers may seek to use substitutes to traditional materials, which can impart improved qualities in a better or more efficient manner and/or can provide the same qualities at a reduced cost. At the same time, however, the appetizing nature and overall appearance of the food product should be maintained or even enhanced. Additionally, food manufacturers also seek ways to produce naturally-sourced and clean-label food products to satisfy increasing consumer demand for healthy and natural foods.